Victor Garber
Victor Garber is a Canadian actor. Biography Born in London, Ontario, Garber studied with the Grand Theatre and at the University of Toronto as a child, before forming folk group The Sugar Shoppe. He later branched out into stage acting, and after his success in Godspell, became a regular on Broadway, frequently appearing in shows by Stephen Sondheim. Garber also appeared regularly on television (notably in the series Alias) in major blockbuster films including Titanic and Argo, romantic comedies (Legally Blonde) and several voice-over parts, including Kung Fu Panda 2. Singing A versatile veteran of stage musicals, Garber first came to the public eye playing Jesus in the original Canadian cast of Godspell and the subsequent film. He soon followed this up by playing the male lead in They're Playing Our Song, and originated the role of Anthony Hope in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Garber would make later collaborations with Stephen Sondheim originating the role of John Wilkes Booth in Assassins and playing both Fredrik Egerman in A Little Night Music and Benjamin Stone in Follies. He also sang in several screen appearances, notably playing Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks in Annie. Film Godspell (1973) *Save The People (contains solo lines) *Turn Back, O Man (contains solo lines) *All For The Best (contains solo lines) *Alas For You (solo) *Beautiful City *On The Willows (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Annie (1999) *N.Y.C. (contains solo lines) *Something Was Missing (solo) *I Don't Need Anything But You (duet) *I Don't Need Anything But You (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Television Eli Stone (2008) *Freedom! '90 *Who'll Stop the Rain (contains solo lines) *Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me (solo) *Feeling Good *You Don't Mess Around With Jim (solo) Stage Godspell (1972) *Save the People (contains solo lines) *Learn Your Lessons Well (contains solo lines) *All for the Best (contains solo lines) *Alas for You (solo) *Beautiful City (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) They're Playing Our Song (1979) *Fallin' (solo) *Workin' It Out (contains solo lines) *If He Really Knew Me (duet) *They're Playing Our Song (duet) *If He Really Knew Me (Reprise)(duet) *Right (contains solo lines) *When You're in My Arms (contains solo lines) *Fill in the Words (contains solo lines) *They're Playing Our Song (Reprise) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1979)(originated the role) *No Place Like London (contains solo lines) *Ah Miss (duet) *Johanna (solo) *Kiss Me (duet) *Ladies in their Sensitivities/Kiss Me (contains solo lines) *Johanna (quartet)(contains solo lines) *City on Fire/Searching (contains solo lines) *Ah Miss (reprise)(duet) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise) Little Me (1982) Junior *Deep Down Inside (contains solo lines) Noble Eggleston *I Love You (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Val du Val *Boom-Boom (solo) Fred Poitrine *Real Live Girl (solo) Assassins (1990)(originated the role) *Everybody's Got The Right (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Booth (duet) *Another National Anthem (contains solo lines) *November 22, 1963 *Everybody's Got The Right (reprise) Merrily We Roll Along (1990) *Rich and Happy (contains solo lines) *Old Friends (contains solo lines) *Not a Day Goes By (solo) *It's a Hit! (contains solo lines) *Good Thing Going (duet) *Bobby and Jackie and Jack (contains solo lines) *Not a Day Goes By (Reprise)(duet) *Opening Doors (contains solo lines) *Our Time (contains solo lines) Damn Yankees (1994) *Those Were the Good Old Days (solo) *Two Lost Souls (duet) Wise Guys (1999)(later "Road Show", workshop) *Bounce (duet) *Gold! (contains solo lines) *The Game (solo) *Next to You (contains solo lines) *The Best Thing That Ever Happened (duet) *I Love This Town (contains solo lines) *Alaska (duet) *New York Sequence (contains solo lines) *Stay Right Where You Are (solo) *The Game (contains solo lines) *Addison's City (contains solo lines) *Boca Raton (contains solo lines) *Last Fight (duet) *Bounce (Reprise)(duet) A Little Night Music (2005) *Now/Soon/Later (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) *Send in the Clowns (reprise) (duet) Of Thee I Sing (2006) *Some Girls Can Bake a Pie (contains solo lines) *Of Thee I Sing (contains solo lines) *Here's a Kiss for Cinderella (contains solo lines) *Some Girls Can Bake a Pie (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Who Cares? (contains solo lines) *Who Cares? (Reprise)(duet) *The (Senatorial) Roll Call (contains solo lines) *Posterity (contains solo lines) Follies (2007) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *The Road You Didn't Take (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Live, Laugh, Love (solo) She Loves Me (2011) *Days Gone By (solo) *Days Gone By (reprise)(solo) Albums Broadway Cares: Home for the Holidays (2001) *I'll Be Home for Christmas (solo) Voices For Gilda (A Tribute To Gilda Radner By Her Friends To Benefit Gilda's Club)(2003) *Beautiful City (solo) Unexpected Dreams – Songs From the Stars (2006) *No One is Alone (solo) Gallery garberjesus.jpg|'Jesus' in Godspell. garberanthony.jpg|'Anthony Hope' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. garberbooth.jpg|'John Wilkes Booth' in Assassins. garbershephard.jpg|'Franklin Shepard' in Merrily We Roll Along. garberapplegate.jpg|'Lola Jarrod' in Applegate in Damn Yankees. garberwarbuvks.jpg|'Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks' in Annie. broadwaycares.jpg|'Broadway Cares: Home for the Holidays.' voicesforgilda.jpg|'Voices for Gilda.' garberegerman.jpg|'Fredrik Egerman' in A Little Night Music. garberwintergreen.jpg|'Joseph P. Wintergreen' in Of Thee I Sing. garberwethersby.jpg|'Jordan Wethersby' in Eli Stone. garbermaraczek.jpg|'Mr. Maraczek' in She Loves Me. Garber, Victor